Flicker vs Count Geoffrey 2
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Sequel to Flicker vs. Count Geoffrey. It has been a month since Count Geoffrey's defeat when an army of skeletons invades Camelhot, led by an old enemy.


**Flicker vs. Count Geoffrey 2**

In King Allfire's throne room, the three knights of the Square Table stood before King Allfire and Queen Griddle. Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, and the most recently appointed Sir Flicker. It had been a month since the defeat of Count Geoffrey.

"Knights of the Square Table!" said King Allfire. "There is another quest we must do! A shrub has gone missing! We must retrieve it at all cost!"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now," came a voice with a bit of an echo. "We've thrown it off a bridge."

"Who's there?" said Allfire.

"It can't be…" said Flicker.

"Could it?" said Princess Flame.

Count Geoffrey materialized out of thin air with Merle the Wizard and the three Evil Knights. They were all glowing white and transparent. The instant he appeared, Geoffrey said "BOO!"

"G-G-G-G-G-GHOSTS!" said all six dragons in the room.

"I may be Dead Count Geoffrey Dubueon Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak," said Geoffrey, "but I have returned! And I will take over Castle Camelhot!"

"SEIZE THEM!" said Allfire.

Flicker, Blaze, and Burnevere jumped on Geoffrey and his Evil Knights, but went right through them. They drew their swords and swung them at their enemies, but to no effect.

"In general, ghosts are transparent," said Geoffrey. "But these aren't! Come in, boys!"

An army of skeletons marched into the castle.

"It's the Skeleton Army from Bonehead Kingdom!" said Allfire.

Soon the room was full of skeletons. Two skeletons held spears to Allfire and Griddle.

"ATTACK!" said Geoffrey.

Flicker, Flame, Allfire, Griddle, Burnevere, and Blaze began fighting the skeletons, forming a huge combat cloud. When the combat cloud disappeared about 5 minutes and 47 seconds later, the dragons stood in a room full of scattered bones.

Then six bones went flying out of nowhere and hit the dragons in the head, knocking them all out. In came the six highest-ranking skeletons. General Akibul, a fat skeleton; Captain Skull, a big skeleton with armor; Colonel Skullhead, a stupid skeleton with a cracked skull; Two identical skeletons with hats named Sergeant Bones (red hat) and Corporal Roger (green hat); and King Bonehead, a skeleton with a cape and crown.

"Excellent work General Akibul, Captain Skull, Colonel Skullhead, Sergeant Bones, Corporal Roger, and King Bonehead!" said Geoffrey. "Now… how shall I finish them off?"

"I have an idea," said Merle. "I saw this movie in the future."

Merle had spoken of a spy movie once, and Geoffrey still did not know what a movie was.

"The main bad guy gets killed by a dragon and comes back as a ghost, and he tries to throw the main characters off a waterfall. So maybe that's what we should do."

"Tries to?" said Geoffrey. "What do you mean 'Tries to?'"

"The dragon saves them and destroys the bad guy again by breathing fire at him," said Merle.

"Keep your voice down!" said Geoffrey. "If they're still awake, and hear that dragon fire can destroy ghosts, we're done for!"

"I have an idea!" said Evil Knight 2. "Vhen vos the last time we fed the crocodiles in the moat?"

"I believe it was the time Flame and the squire who until recently was a squire and is now a knight knocked our Evil Spy into the moat. A.k.a. a month ago."

"They must be starving!" said Merle.

"Skeletons!" said Geoffrey. "Throw them into the moat! Once they get eaten, report to me!"

* * *

><p>King Bonehead was carrying King Allfire. Akibul was carrying Griddle, since he was the only one who weighed the same as her. Bones and Roger were carrying Burnevere and Blaze, respectively. Captain Skull was carrying Flame, and Skullhead was carrying Flicker. The dragons came to in the middle of the journey to Castle Threadbare, and were unable to break free of the skeletons.<p>

Then a rabbit ran by. Skullhead watched the rabbit go, made sure the others weren't looking, and ran after the rabbit. After about a minute, the rabbit turned violent. It jumped on Skullhead and mauled him until he was a pile of broken bones.

"Oh no! It's a killer rabbit!" said Flicker.

"Actually, I was attacking him with a vengeance for stealing my carrots," said the rabbit.

"Oh," said Flicker. "Then thank you for releasing me from him."

Flicker dashed toward Castle Threadbare.

* * *

><p>Bonehead, Bones, Roger, Akibul, and Captain Skull threw Allfire, Griddle, Flame, Burnevere, and Blaze into the moat of Castle Threadbare. The four crocodiles circled them.<p>

Flicker jumped on one of the crocodiles' heads and threw it onto the land on Castle Threadbare side.

A crocodile attacked Flame, but being one of the few dragons who did not hate flying, she jumped up to avoid it. Flying in midair, she grabbed the dragon, and threw it onto the land.

The fourth crocodile bit Blaze's tail. In a rage, Griddle tore its head off.

The dragons climbed (and in the case of Flicker and Flame, flew) back up onto land and faced the skeletons.

"Darn!" said King Bonehead.

They fought in another combat cloud. When it cleared, the skeletons were a pile of bones.

* * *

><p>"When are those stupid skeletons getting back?" said Geoffrey. "I want to know that the dragons will never return to screw up my…"<p>

"Ahem!"

"URGH!" said Geoffrey in frustration. He turned around. Allfire, Griddle, Flicker, Flame, Burnevere, and Blaze stood there.

"As I'm sure you're familiar," said Allfire, "Section 52 of the Code of Chivalry says to toast the guests."

"NOT AGAIN!" said Geoffrey.

"NOW!" said Allfire.

All six dragons breathed fire at Geoffrey, Merle, and the Evil Knights. The fire hit the five ghosts directly, and they dissolved into tiny ghostly heads, screaming in high-pitched voices (especially Evil Knight 1) before dissolving into nothingness.

"It's a good thing Sir Burnevere read a book about ghosts," said Allfire.

"Well I _am_ Sir Burnevere the Overly Educated!" said Burnevere.

"Knights of the Square Table!" said Allfire. "We didn't recover the shrub, but we did defeat Count Geoffrey and save Camelhot again, so we can say this quest ended in triumph!"

And so Camelhot was back to normal once again.

* * *

><p>AN: I made some changes shortly after writing it the first time. Of course the movie Merle was referring to was Shrek and the presumably-canon spinoff, Shrek 3D in which Farquaad returns as a ghost and Dragon destroys him.<p> 


End file.
